Ver verleden
Dit is een overzicht van het Verre verleden. Deze periode loopt van 16 miljard jaar geleden tot 9.000 jaar geleden. Miljarden jaren geleden : 16 miljard jaar geleden * Dit tijdblok levert een schuilplaats voor leden van het Q continuüm. De [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] werd hier kort naar toe verplaatst door Quinn om te ontsnappen aan Q, maar hij wist de schuilplaats te vinden. (VOY: "Death Wish") :::Als leeftijd van het universum werd in VOY: "Good Shepherd" 16 miljard jaar genoemd. In de huidige tijd wijst wetenschappelijk bewijs echter meer naar een leeftijd van 13.7 miljard jaar. : 9 miljard jaar geleden * Honderden protosterren storten in nabijheid van elkaar in, waardoor de zwarte cluster ontstaat. (TNG: "Hero Worship") : 7 miljard jaar geleden * Het proces om een planetair systeem te vormen wordt in gang gezet voor het Theta 116 systeem. (TNG: "The Royale") : 5 miljard jaar geleden * De vrouwelijke Q wordt geboren. (VOY: "The Q and the Grey") : 4.5 miljard jaar geleden * De Bewaker van de Eeuwigheid wordt een vraag gesteld. De volgende vraag zou pas in 2267 gesteld worden. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") : 4 miljard jaar geleden * De relatie van Q en Q begint rond deze tijd. (VOY: "The Q and the Grey") : 3.5 miljard jaar geleden :::Volgens de "echte" wetenschap begon het leven 4.1 miljard jaar geleden op te bloeien. Dit werd echter pas bewezen na de productie van "All Good Things...". : 2 miljard jaar geleden * De beschaving op de planeet Tagus III gedijt uitstekend. (TNG: "QPid") : 1 miljard jaar geleden * Het Slaver rijk is de meester van alle intelligente wezens in de Melkweg. De Slavers en al hun volgelingen zouden in een grootschalige oorlog omkomen, waardoor al het intelligente leven opnieuw op moest bloeien. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") Miljoenen jaren geleden : 400 miljoen jaar geleden : 300 miljoen jaar geleden * Een buitenaards schip met onbekende wezens wordt overvallen door een magnetisch organisme. De bemanning komt vast te zitten in een baan om Questar M-17 en is genoodzaakt om het schip uit te schakelen om de verspreiding van het organisme tegen te gaan. (TAS: "Beyond the Farthest Star") : 87 miljoen jaar geleden * De D'Arsay beschaving lanceert het archief van hun cultuur. (TNG: "Masks") : 65 miljoen jaar geleden : 20 miljoen jaar geleden * De opgeslagen geschiedenis van de Voth beschaving begint in het Delta kwadrant. (VOY: "Distant Origin") : 1 miljoen jaar geleden ** Er wordt een stad gebouwd rondom de Bewaker van de Eeuwigheid. Spock schatte de leeftijd van de overblijfselen van de stad op "tienduizenden eeuwen" in 2267. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") : Data niet bekend Duizenden jaren geleden : 600.000 jaar geleden 100px|right * Het Tkon rijk stort in. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") * De humanoïde voorouders van Sargon's ras koloniseren het sterrenstelsel. Deze kolonisten zouden verantwoordelijk kunnen zijn voor het ontstaan van intelligent leven op Vulcan. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") : 500.000 jaar geleden * De beschaving op Bajor begint voor het eerst op te bloeien. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") * De planeet Exo III wordt bijna onbewoonbaar als de zon begint uit te doven. De inwoners vestigen zich onder de grond en creëren androïden om hen te dienen. (TOS: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?") : 200.000 jaar geleden : 100.000 jaar geleden : 50.000 jaar geleden * De Horta van Janus VI beginnen aan hun laatste cyclus van wedergeboorte. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") : 45.000 jaar geleden * Buitenaardse bezoekers, bekend onder de naam "Luchtgeesten", bezoeken de mensheid op de Aarde en de oorspronkelijke bewoners van Amerika. (VOY: "Tattoo") : 30.000 jaar geleden * De Verathan beschaving, oorspronkelijk uit het Verath systeem in het Gamma kwadrant, bereikt een hoogtepunt, met een gebied van twee dozijnen sterrenstelsels. (DS9: "Q-Less") : 28.000 jaar geleden : 22.000 jaar geleden * De eerste van tenminste 947 archeologische expedities wordt gehouden in de oude ruïnes op Tagus III. (TNG: "QPid") : 20.000 jaar geleden * De Bajorans beginnen het Bajoran dankbaarheidsfestival te vieren. (DS9: "Fascination") * De Bajoran Heilige Stad B'Hala raakt verloren. (DS9: "Rapture") : 12.000 jaar geleden * Een handwerker, bekend als de Meester van Tarquin Hill, begint verschillende ''naiskos'' te produceren. Hij maakte deze kleine, keramische figuren tijdens de Derde Dynastie op Kurl. (TNG: "The Chase") : 10.000 jaar geleden * Volgens Quinn was dit de laatste keer dat "gewone" Q in het Q Continuum met elkaar moesten praten. (VOY: "Death Wish") * De Fabrini verlaten hun zonnestelsel op de aangedreven asteroïde Yonada, om aan de supernova van hun zon te ontkomen. (TOS: "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky") * De beschaving op Sigma Draconis VI is op dit moment op haar technologische hoogtepunt en veel verder dan de Federatie in de 23e eeuw. Ze beleven echter een rampzalige IJstijd en de inwoners beginnen achteruit te gaan in hun evolutie. De mannen en vrouwen splitsen zich af in twee verschillende kampen. (TOS: "Spock's Brain") Orb van tijd|right|150px * De eerste Orb wordt in de hemel boven de planeet Bajor gevonden door de Bajorans. In de daaropvolgende tien millennia worden er in totaal negen van deze bijzondere voorwerpen gevonden. De Bajoran religie wordt op deze Orbs gebaseerd. (DS9: "Emissary") * De Stichters vormen een nieuwe thuiswereld in de Omarionnevel en om aan de vooroordelen en vervolging te ontkomen stichtten ze de Dominion. (DS9: "The Search, Deel II") * De Ferengi ontdekken valuta en het concept van winst. (DS9: "Little Green Men") * De Bajoran archeologen beginnen hun onsuccesvolle, tienduizend jaren durende zoektocht naar de verloren stad B'hala. Deze zou pas in 2373 ontdekt worden. (DS9: "Rapture") : 9.000 jaar geleden * De Zakdorn krijgen een reputatie als briljante strategen. (TNG: "Peak Performance") Data niet bekend * Volgens de Klingon mythologie verwoest Kortar, de eerste Klingon, de goden die hem creëerden. (DS9: "Homefront"; VOY: "Barge of the Dead") * Een neutronenster in een binair zonnestelsel in de Kavis Alpha sector begint elke 196 jaar te exploderen. (TNG: "Evolution") * Gint, de eerste Grote nagus, legt de Ferengi culturele waarden vast in de Regels van acquisitie. (DS9: "Bar Association" • "Body Parts") Ver verleden de:Ferne Vergangenheit en:Distant past fr:Passé lointain it:Preistoria pl:Odległa przeszłość